Summer camp togather
by JasmineJewel01
Summary: Discontinued but review or


**I think doing something with like camp, or the summer and stuff would be really cool,so this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited!!!!! Hope you enjoy...**

( **Buttercups POV)**

Beep!Beep!Beep! "Alright alright I'm up Judy's Christ" _Click..._ God! I hate waking up so freakin early.I had to wake up early cause my parents are announcing something that we're doing for the summer.I roll out of bed,rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Making my way to the bathroom I take a quick shower and stare at my self in the mirror; ink black hair that goes down to my shoulders with lime green dyed ends that match my lime green eyes, white/tan skin(kind of reminds you of almond milk;) and plump rosy lips. I'm happy about my naturally beauty,cause I'm to lazy for makeup! Now my body...I was"blessed" with great goddess curves—"BUTTERCUP HURRY UP!" "OK..God" that was my sister Blossom she has Red shiny hair that goes all the down to her butt, and light pink dye bangs,white(but not pale) skin, and beautiful pink rosy eyes that make her beauty so unique! She has great curves just like me, but boy is she bossy I call her"leader girl" cause she's the smart one of our little group,ohh before I forget I have a another sister. Her name is Bubbles, and she's the nice and bubbly one out of all of us, but don't get me wrong, when she's mad there ain't no running away from her! I shiver at the thought of bubbles going berserk when I ripped her stuffed animal octi...can still feel those butter knife that day.She has blond hair that goes to her mid back,that she wear in two ponytails, and her ends are dyed light blue. She matched them with her light blue eyes, and her skin was like snowwhite her self, white but yet not pale?lightly chuckling Only bubbles could pull of the princess look. Like us she has great curves, and her smile lots a the whole room!!!

Buttercup walked downstairs wearing her hair down as usual, and a croptopped green adaidas T-shirt,with sweatpants and Adidas shoes. A"I tell you guys all the time;we should wake around "2:30", but nooo you all have to be morning people" buttercup groans as she pops herself so toast and bits onto her bacon,sitting at the table.Blossom smirked as she knew buttercup hated waking up!"lighten up buttercup, you know we always wake up early for them to announce where we're going this summer" Blossom was wearing cropped neon pink Nike's sweatshirt,with high waisted jeans, and her White and pink nikes Air Force ones "ya BC, I'm super excited, I hope we go somewhere with a pool" Bubbles said grinning already imaging a sparkling poolside.bubbles was wearing a white tank top that was cropped with high waisted shorts with her black slip on vans. " let's just hope we go someplace fun, last time Dad picked, a science convention!" See the thing about the Utonium sisters, they were triplets but don't look alike at all, but they all were a little like there mom. There mom had pink hair, with blue and green eyes and had slotted of each of there personalities.There dad was just a boring old scientist,but they still loved him. "Hey girls come over here in the living room we're gonna tell you where we're going"."k dad"buttercup grumbled as she slide of the chair. "Alright as you know I licked last year where we went,fun I know...—"

"When did we have fun oh I know when we were in the car leaving"buttercup mumbled, only her sisters hearing trying to hold in there laughter. Mom looked over and saw them chuckling and knew they weren't paying attention."ok ok John I'll just tell them where there going" John only grumbled in response."ok so we chose to give you guys a place where you can see your friends from school, have fun, anddddd live there for the summmerrrre! Sarah said (mom)smiling like a lunatic. All of them were looking at her like she was crazy. As Sarah's smile fading with a nasty look "Well since you guys are party poopers I'll just tell you—Sarah mumbled a few cursed word and continued with a happy expression" your going to CAMP!!!"...they had a few different felling tears this,Blossom frowned,Bubbles nervously smiled. Buttercup looked calm until..."OH HECK NAW, I do not want to see people that I already see at school!"Buttercup dropped to the floor crying anime style. "Well you leave in a hour sooooo I'm guessing the science convention wasn't all bad" John said smirking at his daughters. Buttercup stop crying and stood up slowly"farther I hope you know I love you...but ANYTHING is better then a science convention that's a MONTH long" bubbles and blossom crack up laughing, and there mom giggled. "Well fine then be a hater but at least I'm not going to a MONTH long camp with people I DONT like. Emphasizing hard on the words."he...burned..you...back" Blossom said threw her laughter. Buttercup slapped her with a pillow and ran upstairs before blossom had a chance to get her back."BUTTERCUP GET BACK HERE!"

Jeez...what a crazy family thought bubbles as she got ready for camp!

 **Hey everyone thank for ready hope you review cause reviews=more chapters quick!**

 **Again this is my first fanfiction so if something doesn't make any sense, just notify me thanks biaaaaaaaa see you next chapter**

I do not own the ppg or the rrb and I do not own the Nike, Adidas,or Vans shoes or clothing that I meantiones in this chapter, and I do not own the princess Snowhite


End file.
